


Jesień

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: Wszyscy lubią jesień.Tylko nie Bill.





	Jesień

Było pięknie – słońce wciąż świeciło, z drzew spadały liście w różnych kolorach, a dzieci biegały po parku i bawiły się w najlepsze.

— A więc... mówisz mi, że nie mogę po prostu pozbyć zabić tych bachorów? — Bill zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na Dippera.

— Dokładnie — Dipper wywrócił oczami i mimowolnie zerknął na grupkę dzieciaków. Wszystkie trzymały w dłoniach liście i rzucały nimi w każdą napotkaną osobę.

— Ale czemu nie?

Ale jak to?

Jak to czemu nie?

Dipper wziął głęboki oddech. Naprawdę lubił Billa, ale czasami męczyło go to, że musiał mu wszystko tłumaczyć.

— Bo to tylko dzieci.

— Małe, wstrętne gnojki. Trzeba się ich pozbyć. Najlepiej ogromnym sekatorem. Jak cholernych chwastów.

— Bill...

— Nie billuj mi tu teraz, bo to nie ty ciągle obrywasz cholernymi liśćmi! — wrzasnął, a chwilę później kolejne liście uderzyły w jego cudowny garnitur. — Nosz kurwa! Zabije te małe gnojki! — Podwinął rękawy, ale wcześniej zdjął z nich rękawiczki.

Dipper westchnął ciężko.

— Bill, ja cię błagam...

— Nie. Ja je naprawdę zabije! Nikt, powtarzam nikt, nie będzie zadzierał z Billem! — oświadczył demon. Z jego dłoni buchnęły niebieskie płomienie. Dzieciaki na ten widok pisnęły przerażone i zaczęły się cofać.— Nie — warknął, nim Dipper zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. — I tak je dorwę — dodał po chwili, a nastolatek westchnął ciężko i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Bill zrobił krok w stronę dzieciaków.

I jeszcze jeden.

A potem poślizgną się i poleciał prosto na ogromną stertę liści.


End file.
